


The after match

by Swoopingevil_lady



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoopingevil_lady/pseuds/Swoopingevil_lady
Summary: Newt takes his brother, Jacob and Tina with him home after Albus suggestion. Tina blames herself for what happened too her sister.





	The after match

Newt lead the group down the road heading for his house, Dumbledore had told him it was for their own best to keep together for a while. They had all lost someone they cared about and neither of them should be alone in times like this. Kama and Nagini didn’t follow with them, the two had managed to disappeared before Newt had return from tea with Dumbledore. Tina were close behind him as they walked, Jacob and Theseus were walking slowly behind them.

  
Reaching his door, Newt pulls out the key and unlocking the door, pushing it open and let his friends enter before himself. “Where do you have...” Theseus starts to ask, not finishing the question since Newt pointed his hand cowards a cabinet in the small kitchen. Theseus walks directly towards the cabinet to get out a bottle of Firewhisky. Newt turns to look at Tina who was looking around herself. “This is... nice.” She told him, forcing a smile towards him.

  
Newt couldn’t help but too lift one eyebrow at that. Footsteps could soon be heard coming towards them and before he had a chance to understand who it was, Tina had pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Bunty who had come to a quickly stop at the door leading down to the basement. “Bunty!” Newt half calls out, the witch looked over at him and fear could bee seen in her eyes. “What are you doing here? It’s late, you should have clocked of hours ago.” He then adds, a bit confused as to why his assistant was still at his house.

  
Seeing that Tina had not lowered her wand yet, her eyes were narrowed a bit as she looked at the woman in front of her. “Tina.” Newt said her name in a low voice, stepping towards her carefully. Hearing her name, Tina slowly lowers her wand but her eyes were still on Bunty. “Tina, this is Bunty. She is my assistant.” Newt tells her before looking back at Bunty once more.

  
“Why are you still here?” He asks once more, Bunty tried to find her voice. She managed to mumble something in a very low voice, blushing lightly as Newt looked at her. “Well, it is late. Go home and rest Bunty. We can managed from here on.” Newt told the witch and looked over to the kitchen to see his brother and Jacob drinking. Bunty slowly nods her head and starts to pack gather her things.

  
Newt had put down his case and opened it up, only to move backwards as his Niffler jumps right up at him. “Merlins beard.” He said as the Niffler starts to run around in the room. Seeing the small creature loos, Bunty tried to find something shiny so she could lure it towards herself. Before she or Newt had a chance to do anything, Tina had bowed down, whistled a little and the Niffler run towards her in full speed. She lift the Niffler into her arms and stood up, scratching it’s head with affection.

  
Newt look at Tina with amazement in his eyes, Bunty had frozen up a little bit as she looked at Tina and the Niffler. As Tina had stand up again with the Niffler, her back had ended up towards the doors leading down to the basement. It was from that way another creatures walked towards her, stopping right beside her a hand stretch out and tugged Tina's jacket. Looking down, Tina looked at the empty spot beside her only to smile a few seconds later when she realised who it was.

  
“Hello Dougal.” She said and the Demiguise become visible. “Oh, now you can move from your room.” Newt comments as he looks at the Demiguise, his arms crossed and he tried to look a bit angry.

However, he couldn’t help but to smile big at the sight in front of him and he moves towards her and his creatures. “What have you done to my creatures Miss Goldstein?” Newt asks her and Tina simply shrug as an answer, smiling towards him.

  
Without the two of them knowing it, Bunty had left the house in that moment. “Are you two joining!” Jacob soon calls out as he held up his glass, making both Tina and Newt raking a step away from them. “No thank you.” Newt told his friend and Jacob shrug his shoulder. “Your lost buddy.” He told them, Newt turned his head back too Tina once more and he could see how the Niffler was snuggling closer to her and it’s eyes were starting to get heavy.

  
“Let’s get that one to bed.” Newt pointed out and Tina nods her head at that, her eyes were on the Niffler. “Come on Dougal.” Newt said, holding out a hand towards Dougal. The Demiguise however holds on to Tina and she turns to look at him, smiling a little she held out her hand towards him and Dougal takes her hand. “Oh come on.” Newt mumbles and he shakes his head, slipping past a smiling Tina. Following after Newt down to the basement, Tina’s eyes grow big at the sight in front of her.

  
“This is more like it.” She mumbled and Newt turns his head to look at her and smiles, seeing the amazement in her eyes as she took it all in. “Want to see it all?” He asks and Tina only nods her head as an answer. The two of them starts to walk down the stairs once more.

  
_-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

  
Newt woke up late in the night, covered in sweat. The nightmare that had woken him up was already fading away from his mind and he moved a bit in the temporary bed he had ended up in earlier that evening. Rubbing his face in a try to somewhat wake up, Newt looks around himself to see the second bed empty too. He and Tina had ended up sleeping down here after they had moved his brother and 8Jacob away from the kitchen table where they had fallen asleep to the bed and couch.

  
Rising up from his bed, Newt starts to move through his basement in search for the American witch. After a few minutes of looking he finds Tina leaning towards a tree trunk, her legs folded beside her and Dougle was leaning towards her. She had managed to find another cat toy that she used to entertain one of Kneazle kittens. Seeing the sight in front of him warmed his inside and Newt starts to smile, he might know why she was up at this time but he couldn’t help but feel happiness over having her here and now.

  
Hearing his old professors wise words echoing in his head that happiness could still be found in the darkest of time, Newt starts to slowly walk over to Tina. Hearing him coming towards them, the Kneazle kitten freezes up to look at him. Seeing that it was only Newt it returned back too attacking the toy, it’s reaction however had alerted Tina that they were not alone. Turning her head, she sees Newt and she gives him a weak smile that doesn’t reach her eyes.

  
“Hi.” Newt said in a low voice as he slowly sits down beside Tina. “Hi.” She answered him, keeping her voice low too. She turns her eyes back at the kitten once more but Newt had already seen the signs that she had been crying. The two of them sat side beside in silence for a long while before Tina takes a deep breath. “This is all my fault.” She whispers out in a very low and broken voice, Newt being sure that he would not have heard her if he had not been sitting beside her. “If it’s anyone’s fault it’s Grindewlads.” Newt tells her, his eyes a bit narrowed as he said it.

  
Tina turns her head to look at him and he could see that she were about to go against him. “He knows how the get people on his side, how too manipulative them into joining him. If I had not lift the spell she had put on Jacob the two of them would not have ended up in a fight and she would have not have been so easy to get too. Grindelwald promised her something she wants more than anything right now and she can only see it be done his way.” Newt continued to explain and he looks down on his hands that was laying on his lap. 

  
“We will however get her back. Queenie is a bright woman and she will come to her senses once more. When she do, we will be there and welcome her back home.” He then adds, looking up once more too look at Tina. He could see that she was silently crying beside him and before he has a chance to figure out what too do, she throws herself around his neck hugging him hard. It took Newt a few seconds before he returns the hug, pulling her closer to him. Do to the sudden movement Tina had made, Dougle had woken up and he looked at the two of them with his big eyes.

  
Slowly moving so he was standing beside them he reached out to pat Tina on her head and Newt smiles towards the Demiguise. Tina soon calms down and she moves her head to the side so she could see Dougle and kitten that was sitting beside him. “Thank you Dougle.” Tina tells him in a horsey voice before she looks back at Newt once more, her eyes growing big when she realised how close their heads were in this position. Newt blushing deep when he realised the same thing, quite happy in this moment that Tina wasn’t the sister with the Legilimens ability, with the way his mind were all over the place.

  
Seeing however, how Dougle's big eyes shine blue and how he takes the kitten and walks away he knows what to do. Carefully he lift his hand towards Tina's cheek and holds it there, seeing how her eyes grows big once more and that she bits her lower lip. “Tina.” He said in a low yet heavy voice and Tina simply nods her head, not trusting herself in the moment to answer.

  
He leaned closer towards her once more and kisses her carefully, words had never been his strong side, at least not when it come to talking too other humans. Action had always been easier for him and too tell Tina just how he feels about her, this was the only way. To his great surprise and happiness, Tina started to kiss him back. Her hands finds its way around his neck once more to deepen the kiss. How long they were sitting like this, neither of them knew, but they both agreed that it was too soon to end it when they did.

  
But air was something they both needed after all. “I...” Newt starts to say, his voice being weak do too the lack of air. “I know Newt.” Tina told him, giving him a sweet smile that finally reached her eyes too. “I know.” She adds once more before she kisses him once more. 


End file.
